Mu Xiaolan
Female|Age = 19 (First Appearance) 21 (Currently)|Master(s) = Mu Bingyun|Occupation = Mu Bingyun's disciple Princess of the Situ Clan|Affiliation = Snow Song Realm Situ Clan|Planet = |Continent = |Profound Strength = Divine Soul Realm |Chinese = 沐小蓝|Pinyin = Mù xiǎo lán|AKA = Senior Sister Xiaolan Little Sister Xiaolan Situ Lanlan (True Name) Miss Situ|Allies = Snow Song Realm Yun Che Mu Bingyun Situ Clan|First Appearance = Chapter 603 (Appearance) Chapter 935 (True Appearance)|Empire = Ice Wind Empire|City = Ice Phoenix City|Relatives = Situ Xiongying (Father) Madam Situ (Mother)|Bloodline = Ice Phoenix|Titles = Princess|image1 = Mu Xiaolan.jpg|Non-Official Art |Realm = Snow Song Realm|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Laws = Water}}Mu Xiaolan is the only disciple of Mu Bingyun and a princess of the Situ Clan. Appearance A young blue clothed girl with an exquisite figure. Her eyes were like ice crystals, her face resembled the first snow, and what surrounded her were floating ice spirits even more transparent than the world’s purest crystals. Personality Mu Xiaolan has a very happy and bright personality and can be dense on some matters, her personality is that of a pure lady because she was spoiled by her parents and master since she was a child, her parents love her so much because she is the only daughter in her family, doting her even more. Plotline She meet Yun Che when she was gazing at Frozen Cloud Asgard from afar, her master, Mu Bingyun had a strong poison affecting her and she fell from the sky. It was noticed by Yun Che who caught her and started to cure her poison. But to Mu Xiaolan who has seen Yun Che "molesting" the girls from Frozen Cloud Asgard before, she thought that Yun Che was a pervert trying to hit on her master so she threatened him. When the Seven Fairies of Frozen Cloud Asgard appeared, Mu Xiaolan tried to attack Murong Qianxue, if her attack hits her, Murong Qianxue would have been killed on the spot so Yun Che stood in front of her to receive the attack. Seeing that Yun Che was not harmed at all and still had her master on his embrace, Mu Xiaolan took Murong Qiangxue as a hostage. Yun Che finally gave up and released Mu Bingyun, not caring about her anymore. When Mu Bingyun woke up, she was greatly shocked by the fact that her poison could be cured. Mu Xiaolan had no choice but to deeply apologize in order to appease Yun Che's anger and get him to cure her master. Due to the fact that Yun Che cured Mu Bingyun, Mu Bingyun promised to take him to the Realm of the Gods. Mu Xiaolan arrived at the Snow Song Realm along with Yun Che and her master, Mu Bingyun. As per Mu Bingyun's orders, she unwillingly brought Yun Che to the Freezing Snow Hall in the Divine Ice Phoenix Sect. In the Freezing Snow Hall, she met Mu Sushan who was going to give her Yun Che's Ice Phoenix Engraved Jade until Mu Fengshu interrupted them. Mu Xiaolan was going to cry out of shame due to Mu Fengshu's humiliation, preparing to leave with Yun Che until he decided to accept the test. She was angry for him trying to overestimate his abilities but was unable to stop him. She had no way to stop the events from happening and Yun Che was handing them as he wanted, so she had to follow him. When Yun Che passed the tests, she was extremely surprised but still thought he cheated, so when Ji Hanfeng and Li Mingcheng were questioning him, she stood by his side so his cheating won't be revealed, thus harming Mu Bingyun's reputation. She thought that Mu Shan would help her to solve the problems, but instead, he made Yun Che fight against Li Mingcheng, helpless filled her face as she could do nothing but silently wait for the results. When he fought against Li Mingcheng and Ji Hanfeng and won, Mu Xiaolan, who had always treated Yun Che as some lower realm weakling was stupefied and momentarily left speechless. She felt extremely nervous and scared when Mu Fengshu tried to kill Yun Che after seeing Li Mingcheng and Ji Hanfeng being defeated by him, but it did not last for too long, because Mu Bingyun arrived to rescue them. After solving all the problems and seeing Yun Che enter the thirty-six palaces, she left the scene along with Yun Che and Mu Bingyun. Mu Xiaolan was upset and jealous of the fact that her master, Mu Bingyun, was showing too much care to Yun Che. They explained him some basic knowledge about the place and she left together with Mu Bingyun. Mu Xiaolan finally couldn't help but ask why is her master treating Yun Che like that, Mu Bingyun answered that it's because he saved her life and he could also help the Snow Song Realm in case someone is injured by poison in the future. She also warned Mu Xiaolan to be careful when she's with Yun Che because his appearance, nature, and behavior are rather dangerous for girls, especially young inexperienced girls. After the announcement of the Voice of Eternal Heaven disappeared, Mu Bingyun went to inform Yun Che about the situation together with Mu Xiaolan and told him that they're responsible to give him something else if they can't bring him to the Profound God Convention. That only made Yun Che more determined to reach the Divine Tribulation Realm to see Jasmine. Trivia * The person she used to worship the most was Mu Hanyi, almost at the same level as her master, Mu Bingyun. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Situ Clan Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Alive Category:Water Laws Category:Divine Soul Realm